


Summons

by RussianDaddy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Body Modification, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foul Language, Graphic descriptions, Horror, Magic, Oral, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Witches, consuming human flesh, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianDaddy/pseuds/RussianDaddy
Summary: Poor Amelia. Her day just didn’t go where she wanted it to and now she was stuck fighting for her life from a demon who wants to dominate her completely. Too bad for her, Pride always gets what he wants.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Female America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Summons

Wood creaked under light footsteps as chalk was drawn across the floorboards. Soft pop played from headphones as the honey blonde etched in curled symbols, too old to read. Rising, the woman stretched her arms as she glanced at her handiwork. She nodded in satisfaction. With a pop of her gum and a snap of fingers, the candles around the circle ignited and the air filled with lavender. Resituating her hat and spitting out her gum, Amelia posed her hands and started the incantation. In the center, two snapped chickens and a cut of bleeding beef lied on a tray—to which they started to spark and fizzle before being engulfed by electrical flame, offering consumed by an unseen force.  
Waiting a moment when the air went still, a honey brow quirked and foot tapped impatiently. What was wrong? Summonings were supposed to be instantaneous, right?  
Amelia turned back toward her desk, pointing to the page with painted nails to reread the lines.  
The offering went through, so the summoning did not fizzle. What exactly—  
_____________________________________________

Today wasn't going as he hoped. When he woke up this morning, he had been informed one of his favorite concubines had died in an accident by falling into a bottomless pit. Technically, she wasn't dead, but good as is since there was no return once fallen in. Then, another demon decided to come over for a visit and ate another concubine because he looked at her wrong. Oh, Antonio, you will be missed. He was so pretty. Now, all Ivan wanted to do was kill his remaining harem and start over since it seems they were all off getting themselves killed anyway. This is the 10th time he has lost members within the last couple of months. They were dying faster then he could replace them. He needed a drink. Or someone to take his frustrations out on.  
A hand rubbed over his face in frustration as he settled into his favorite armchair. Soft classical music playing in the background while a roaring fire provided light and warmth in the large room. A young boy of barely 19, blonde hair shinning in the fire light, walked toward the demon with a tray that held a glass full of whiskey, bending down onto his knees to the side of Ivan and offering it out to his master. Ivan took the glass without bothering looking at the boy, making a shooing motion with his hand to let him know he was dismissed. He went to take a sip of his drink when he felt a pulling on his gut, like a hook had logged itself to him, and yanked him out of his home. Drink spilling and glass shattering on the floor.

_____________________________________________

Whipping around, Amelia yelped as violet lightning erupted from the summoning circle. The shed’s foundation shook, cracks splintering the wood underfoot. The overhead lamp lights shattered and fire turned to smoke, leaving the room in inky blackness.  
Amelia wasted no time spawning an orb of white fire, little flares whipping out to light the candles once again. Squinting in the dimness, a figure stood, wings expanding outward like a void.  
Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!  
The witch flung her blazing orb outward, where it split and spiraled, white tendrils coiling around the dark figure. Meanwhile Amelia made a mad dash for the emergency lever, yanking it down. Steel bars shot up from the ground, bending in awkward directions from the stilted wood, but nevertheless containing the beast inside.  
Heavily disoriented, Ivan made to to stand up to his full height, but stopped when he banged his head against steel bars. 

"What-" Hands covered the top of his head and a pained hiss came forth. A small knot beginning to form under the skin. "-fuck!"  
His wings were restricted to the tight space around him, pulling them closer to his body. Eyes that had shut it stop the work from spinning slowly opened. Pupils widening to better see the dimly lit room he was in along with the cage he was inclosed in.  
Cage? He was in a- "The fuck?!" He exclaimed loudly and made to stand up fully, but banged his head at the top once again. "Дерьмо! Трахни меня!" Curses flew from his mouth as the knot on his head grew, a headache beginning to brew. A growl rose from the inside of his chest and out his throat, eyes turning to slits as anger and frustration burst forth within him. Violent violets scanned around the small room, picking out all the candles and the summoning circle he was standing on. The ribbons of fire surrounding him along with the cage were giveaways that he was meant to be trapped. His eyes finally settled on the startled women pressed up against a far wall, hands wrapped around a lever. Fear and surprise colored her face even as her complexion paled from looking at him. Witch, was the word that enter his mind.

Amelia’s breath was hitched, heart pounding in her chest.  
She was supposed to summon a miniature dragon, not a demon! Four legs, waddles around, maybe breathed fire or wielded electricity. But noooooo, she had to go and summon a fucking demon. Arthur knew how to handle these things. Arthur would also kill her if he found out she accidentally summoned one at all.  
Okay, okay, okay. What to do. What to do!  
Impaling doesn’t work on demons—that’s vampires. Silver? Werewolves. Holy water— holy water worked. But...

Amelia gazed around the room, knowing full well she did not keep holy water around for some reason; she should have made a batch before hand just in case.  
Gaze turning back toward the demon, Amelia steeled herself as she stepped forward.  
“Stop squirming and the bonds will quit digging into your skin.” The advised, giving a curt nod when the demon seemed to simmer down from all the cursing.  
“I’m going to ask you a few questions and you’ll answer quickly and truthfully. If you don’t, those restraints will get worse. I don’t intend to kill you, but if you attempt to escape, I will not hesitate, bitch.  
Now.” She paused, letting that sink in for the demon, “What level of hell did you come from?”  
Teeth bared, the demon repressed another angry growl from bursting from his throat. Insolent witch. How dare she do this to him? To Pride?! He wasn't some animal to be kept in a cage! Fingers curled into fists, sharp nails piercing his own skin on an effort to bring some semblance of calm to himself. It wouldn't do him any good to loose control of his emotions, no matter how much he wanted to throw this cage off him and rip her throat out. No, no. Not yet.  
Bright eyes took in the lithe body in front of him. Typical pointed hat sat on top of chin length blonde curls framed by a round face. Thin glasses sat on her face that made her blue eyes seem almost too large. Plump lips shone with a sort of glossy shine, probably lip balm humans are parcel to, and nestled between white teeth in nervousness. Tanned midriff was exposed from the almost too shirt crop top, Ivan just barely making out the material of a bra from the edge. Reasonable height with just the right amount of curves that would give nicely under his fingers. Yes. He could work with this.  
Standing up at tall as the cage allowed, Ivan took a deep breath to appear calm even if his rage still burned in his chest, and answered her questions.  
"I am not confined to just one like most demons would be. Pride is said to be the gateway sin, isn't it? So why should Pride settle with just one home? Hm?" A smile spread across his lips to show off his sharp teeth, eyes seeming to shine with an unearthly glow in the light of the glowing ribbons.

Sky blues widened. A pride demon showed up? Pride... Pride demons were at the top of the food chain in hell. Out of all the times she messed up on spells, this one had to take the cake. Even if a demon was to be summoned, it should have been some lesser imp, not a fucking *giant* of a devil.  
“Well, Pride, I’m sure you do not enjoy being all tangled up in there. And seeing you have a house on every level, I’ll just drop you off at the top floor. Sound good?” She proposed, taking steps around the cage, sliding the book to her hands, skimming through the process of returning summoned creatures. And unfortunately, it seemed demon summonings we’re in another volume.  
**FUCK**  
So now Amelia had a pride demon on her hands and no idea what to do with it. Could she continue to act like she would transfer the demon, or... well there was no way Amelia was going to let the demon know he was stuck here for awhile, as that would just piss him off more.

“*BUT*, I do need something from you.” Shit, Amelia, make something up! What was something she needed the other day? Or something rare? Oh!  
“I need a contained bottle of nether quarts with hellfire.”  
He almost lashed out, tail flickering angrily behind him even as his smiles stayed in place. Although strained. But his eyes quickly took on the nervous way she held himself, the way she quickly shut the book. Almost like she had something to hide. She was bluffing. Even if she needed that bottle, there were better and easier ways to get it than a summoning. She wasn't the first witch he tangled with. 

"Of course," his voice practically purred out in agreement, arms spreading out in front of him, palms up while he bowed at the waist. "But I do wonder why you need me to do it when someone of lesser caliber could do it for free? You do know my service comes with a price."  
“Well demons of a lesser caliber tend to fuck even simple errands up. Plus, you look like a rich guy—getting quarts from hell should be easy for you.” She shrugged. Amelia did pride herself oh her bullshitting skills and acting ability. But she could only hope her demeanor holds up under pressure. One wrong step and the demon could remove her head.  
“Your kind likes trading in favors, correct? Do you need a witch like me to brew you anything? While you’re away, I can make you something.”

"Well, you're not wrong about them fucking things up. They're more suited for manual labor than currier," Ivan agreed feeling a slight hint of amusement. A pointed nail lightly scratched at his cheek as he put on what he hoped was a thoughtful expression. She was offering her services to him and he could feel the swell of pride inside her. She thought herself smart fooling a demon of his rank. The smirk on her lips as her fingers idly rubbed at the spine of the closed book, his eyes tracking their every movement. She was attractive, beautiful even. Ivan could imagine having her tied up on his bed, legs splayed open while he took her. Her screams piercing his ears when his nails dig too deep into her skin as they rake over her body. Yes. She was perfect.  
"What I want...is you."  
With a wave of his hand the fiery wisps surrounding his cage dissapear, sputtering out. At his feet, his shadow spreads and grows, breaking into long tentical like appendages as they fill the room. Eyes with red irises appear on the shadows, all trained on the blonde witch. With a couple steps forward, Ivan was free of his cage. Wings spreading out at full volume and seeming to fill the room up with their size. Hands clasped behind his back, he stalked slowly toward the trembling girl, fear etched onto her face as she tried to look for an exit.  
"You're mine."

As her flame bonds went out, Amelia too, sputtered in horror. Tendrils shot out to cover the room in inky blackness, gruesome eyes trained in her as she stepped back. Instinctively, she shielded herself in blue fire. The flames pooled to points on the surface and would shoot out like lasers across the room, trying to protect herself from the demon. And realizing how she turned into prey, as the predator stalked forward, Amelia desperately tried to reason with him.  
“Well, why would you want me, huh? I’m not all that great at being a witch, I promise.” She lied through her teeth, only adding a true statement to seem more believable in her anxiousness, “In fact, I had messed up the dragon summoning spell and ended up with you, so really this is all just one big misunderstanding! You can go back home now, no worries about the quartz thing, really.”  
"While you may have summoned me on accident, I'm not leaving without you. It doesn't matter that you're a witch. Whether you're a good one or mediocre. I want you for my harem." Black tendrils shot out to attack her shield, they bouncing off even if cracks began to form. Throwing his arm out to the side and a snap of his fingers, Ivan's own personal shield sprang up around him to prevent any of the flame bullets from piercing him. It glowed a brilliant purple and seemd to encase his body in its spherical form.  
"I will make you mine little witch. Even if it means I have to take you within an inch of your life!" The dark shadows bang to beat down repeatedly at her force field, each strike hitting harder than the last. Cracks gradually forming.

With the demon switching to attack, the witch readied her stance. Her bashful demeanor steeled, knowing her life was on the line. Sky blues trained on the demon, not letting him out of her sight. From the corner of her eye she could see a few black tendrils flinching from the bullet flames, but they did little against his overall demeanor.  
“Like hell I’ll let you take me!” She cursed, “*Fuck you!*” And she increased her fire power.  
Bullets stretched to whips and focused on slicing at the demon’s barrier. Light scrapes appeared on the surface, but at least the supporting black tendrils would wither to ash under their touch. Even the tentacles that tried to stab into her own force field simply fluttered to ash on the inside. And, Amelia was only breaking a little sweat.  
“Come on, I thought you were supposed to be a powerful demon?” Amelia dared to taunt, some twisted side of her finding the high steaks thrilling, heart racing in adrenaline.

"Everyone has a weakness, ведьма." Ivan smirked at her, feeling her pridefulness filling her as they dueled. It would be her downfall, he knew. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Shadow after shadow went through her barrier and all burned to ash before reaching her. And while none of her own attacks had reached him, his own barrier was beginning to flicker from the onslaught. Nothing could withstand forever.  
Eyes tracked her every movement. Scanning, searching for any sign of fatigue or weariness. Anything that would show him how to subdue her. He finally found what he sought around her feet. Her barrier was thinnest there and it would be the easiest point to slip through without being burned. Finally having an opening, Ivan pushed forward more shadows as a distraction toward her front, while two slipped behind and made for her ankles. Ivan laughed with triumphant when they wrapped around her ankles and pulled her legs right from under her, hoisting her up by her feet. With her concentration gone, her barrier fell and magical fire disappeared.

Sky blues narrowed at the words. When dueling, Amelia did have a tendency to show off and make quips, much to her brothers’ disdain. She had not fought a stranger in a long time. And feeling thin tendrils wrapping around her ankles reminded Amelia the seriousness of the situation. This was not sparring—this was life or death.  
Feet ripped from underneath her, Amelia was quick to throw her arms down, fire bursting from her palms to scald the base of the tendrils. The ones on the ground incinerated on the spot, where Amelia was ready to drop and roll—yet her fall was interrupted by a catch. The witch looked up to see a tendril coiled around her ankles from the ceiling.  
That and their eyes stared at her undergarments, fully exposed with her skirt and top pulled down by gravity. Her cheeks flushed and she conjured a flame whip to lash out at the demon while his shield fell.  
“Mother *Fucker!*”

Side-steping away from the fiery whip, Ivan quickly sent a tendril to wrap around her wrists and pull her arms behind her back to bind them together.  
"No more of that, ведьма."  
A sinister smile crossed his face as he finally strolled to her, eyes taking in the printed undergarments. He lowered her down until her head was almost brushing the floor. The tendril that was wrapped around her ankles split in two and pulled her legs apart. The girl in question struggling to loosen their hold on her, the sight making the demon laugh out loud even as the shadows tightened their hold to a bruising point.  
"Please, continue to struggle. It only makes this more amusing for me." Ivan let out another laugh, sharp canines peeking out from his mouth.  
Tanned thighs incased in dark stockings were spread before him to offer up her covered sex, as he finally came to a stop before the trapped witch. Sharp nails scratched at the sensitive skin in the crease of her thighs. His face pressing against her mound and teeth pulling at her panties. It had been several years since he took a witch into his harem and they always had a magical smell. He giggled at his own pun while a shadow crawled from his feet to wrap around and between her heaving breasts to give them a tight squeeze.

“*uAGH!*” Amelia threw her weight around as her arms were yanked back, shoulders locking with her chest pushed out. She couldn’t even keep her thighs closed as black tendrils parted her.  
“Release me, fowl demon! Let me fucking *GO!* Don’t you god damn *DARE—*” Her hair stood up on end as those slick tendrils gripped and rubbed at her inner thighs. The blonde found herself lashing and gnashing out, trying to fight and bite at any eye that looked at her. Even in the witch’s snarls she cursed a mantra, as her body heated up exponentially.  
“uGH!” She flinched at the cold air flooding between her thighs, panties removed. And her bra useless as her breasts were coiled and squeezed.  
“Let me *GO!*” Her skin started to glow, mouth steaming as her skin burnt at the touch.

The moment her skin started to glow Ivan could closely see the steam starting to rise from her pores. Even if he didn't know what it was he did know it was going to be dangerous, if the growing of the light deemed anything. In a last minute gesture to protect himself, he dropped her to the floor and erected a shield bubble around himself just as an explosion of flames sprouted from her body. Fire spread across the room in a matter of seconds, destroying anything it touched. Over the roar of the flames he could pick up the sound of glass shattering from the extreme heat, some fragments bouncing off against his bubble. Shallow cracks were beginning to form along the edges of his shield the longer he held it up against the onslaught of fire. Teeth gnashing together in frustration as he tried to hold it long enough to outlast her spell. He couldn't see anything past the fire, so Ivan had no idea if she was still there. Was this a last ditch suicide spell? Or a clever distraction for her to escape? He didn't know, but sweat started to head on his forehead from the intense heat and effort it was taking him to stand his ground. If she was still alive after this, he was going to take great pleasure in breaking her on.  
After what felt like hours, but was most likely only a few minutes, the flames went out suddenly. Smoke filtered throughout the area making it hard to see, but Ivan could tell everything was blacked. On the floor at his feet the little witch lay. She didn't have a scratch on her. But her breathing was rapid and she looked pale. It must have taken a lot out of her to use that spell.  
Letting his barrier drop, Ivan reached down to grab a fistful of her hair and bring her head up toward him. "Well well well. I must say that was impressive, but very much annoying. And it seems your effort to harm me has failed. Hehehe~"

There were few fire spells Amelia ever shied away from, but *exponential detonation* was one of them. It was a masterclass spell that took time, practice, and skill to strengthen while keeping the recoil to a minimum. One would say Amelia executed it perfectly, where the series of detonations went off so quick they amplified each other to act as one solid force.  
The cement floor melted and seared under her body, creating a crater, where the metal roof melted for plumes of smoke to break out. The metal supports bent, twisted, and partially melt, where the fireproofed logs were jostled with them. Everything else in the room was aflame.  
Fighting unconsciousness from the recoil, the witch twitched her fingers and took in a breath where the fire was inhaled to replenish energy. She herself was left unscathed, but her body was covered in sweat and floor spot as she sat up to see her result.  
Yanked up suddenly from the floor, though, sky blues went wide at the realization. The demon was also unscathed.  
“no... NO!” Her voice cracked, hands reaching up to weakly claw at the demon’s grip as she screamed, “You were supposed to die! DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE!“  
"Now now. Its not polite to yell at your superior." He chided at her before one of his tendrils rose up and inserted itself into her mouth, cutting her off screams of protest. Black shadows coming around to wrap around her body and hoist her up into the air while other tendrils began clearing a spot on the floor. Turning away from her, Ivan took a nail and slit along his left wrist. Black blood oozing from the cut and dripping onto the floor at his feet. He kept it open long enough for a decent pulled of blood to he deposited on the floor before his skin sealed itself shut. Squatting down, Ivan began drawing a pentagram circle big enough for a human body to lie across, with his own blood. Humming a tune to himself as his tail swayed happily behind him.  
“Superior my a—!” The witch was cut off abruptly by a tentacle stuffing her mouth. The mass was thick, stretching her jaw far enough that her attempted bites were no more than light squeezes. Storming blues glared with unrelenting animosity as she reached up to pry the the intrusion out, only for her body to be manhandled in being yanked up. Strong tendrils cinched her waists at an arch, bound her arms up, and prepped her legs in a V formation. During the jostle Amelia gagged in the shifting tentacle in her mouth, finding it to dig further, past her gag reflex where it settled buried in her throat. Amelia’s heart was racing as her breaths were quick, trying her best to breath through her nose.  
Amelia even felt a pop on her back with a tug on her chest before her bra went loose, tendrils returning to grope her breasts.  
Still humming to himself, Ivan finished drawing the circle and stood up, wiping the drying blood on his pants leg. He turned back to face her and a smile crossed his lips as he watched her be groped and throat fucked by his shadows. The piercing red eyes all zeroing in on her display as she gagged. That ridiculously short skirt of hers did nothing to cover the now bare mound between her legs. The thin fabric bunched up around her waist. The thick tendril removed itself from her mouth and she let out gasping sounds of air, saliva covering her lips. Bringing her around, he lowered her down onto the pentagram while still keeping a firm hold of her, even as he summoned five black candles from home. Using the surrounding fires to light them before setting them each on a point of the star. Another tendril reached out then to rip apart the flimsy clothing she wore, tossing them to the flames and leaving her completely bare except for her stockings. Pulling her legs apart to extend the V formation, Ivan got a good view of light booked curls sitting atop her exposed sex. The area a pretty pink against her tanned skin.  
Squatting back down, he reaches out a hand to cup the area. Palm applying pressure to where her clit was hidden between soft folds and fingers showing no hesitation as they dove into her cavern, only to meet resistance.  
"Oh~?" Ivan cooed out in surprise, both hands reaching out to spread her lips apart and gaze into her. "It must be my lucky day. A virgin in this day and age is rare. Lucky me~"  
Amelia winced as her clothes were ripped from her body with a fluid tug. And there she was, bare and on display for a demon to drink her in. Even restrained, she squirmed under the intense gaze of so many eyes. The demon could see all of her—there was no hiding or shying away. Her eyebrows knit and cheeks were already flushed. Waves of heat still rolled off her skin from her last attack, where the tendrils touching her felt like ice.  
Amelia was grateful that the tentacle slid out from her mouth, giving her a moment to breath, even if a shaky breath. The woman knew the demon probably wanted to shut her up, but by hell would she keep quiet.  
“Let me *go!* Stop touching me!” Her bonds shifted as she was lowered to the floor, being pressed to the hard, bloodied surface. Her voice was sore but still firm, “What the fuck do you think your doing? I won’t go back with you to hell! You can’t even take me! Your teleportation shit only works with demons!”  
Her skin crawled as a cool hand pressed against her mound, pressuring her clit. Amelia found herself choking back a whimper. Her masturbation spot was being used against her. And even then, it was brief, as dangerously pointed fingers delved inside her. She—she hadn’t ever gone in there. Not even toying with it at all just because... we’ll just because she wanted to wait for the right person. Yet here she was, being finger-fucked and praised by a *demon* here to *rape* her and all she could do was gasp in shock, realization hitting her.  
“STOP! STOP, don’t you fucking DARE go any further. So help me, I’ll rip your fucking head off I swear to god!”  
"You're so loud. And fiery. I love it, hehehe~" Ivan couldn't help but giggle out, smile turning almost pleasant as his thumb began rubbing quick circles over her clit. He wanted her to get excited, or at least her body l, because where was the fun in fucking her if she didn't hate herself at the betrayal of how she felt? Even with her constant stream of denying, her body began to respond to his hands as he worked her.  
Long fingers rubbed over her labia to almost caresses the soft folds while his thumb started adding a little more pressure to her clit. Her hips buckling up under him in protest and sensitivity. The tendril around her waist tightened its hold to keep her still.  
"Just relax, darling~  
Let your instincts take over and enjoy the ride~" he teased her. Fingers dipping inside her once more and applying pressure to her hymen, causing her to wince.  
Ivan wanted to break her. Have her screaming as he took this away from her with his hand. And he wanted her to enjoy it.  
Removing his thumb from her clit, he replaced it with his mouth, tongue flattening and rolling over the sensitive bud as his fingers finally breached her walls with a soft pop.  
“Shut up!” Amelia snapped, brows twisted and eyes barely open to watch the demon. She wanted to turn away from the corruption, to take her mind someplace else and forget this was happening to her. But those cold, cruel violets were watching. Analyzing. And challenging her. She was not going to run away. Not that she could physically, but mentally she steeled herself.  
The demon tortured her like this for what felt like hours, clit sensually rubbed by a clawed, yet careful thumb, and insides toyed with. Her struggles to get him out only added presser to clawed fingers, which she hissed as the sting. And she was almost grateful to be restrained further, if only to excuse herself from struggling further. Her breaths were ragged, still recovering from the spell. She muttered curses under her breath, but were nothing more than bitter words.  
“I fucking hate you. Go back to hell and burn for eternity! uAGH!”  
Tears pricked at the edge of blonde lashes, pain arching her back in the demon’s grip and blood dribbling down his finger. Amelia kept her eyes open, but her head tilted back to stare up at the sunset sky, growing darker every second. It hurt. It hurt more than Amelia thought it would. A tear escaped the cusp, rolling down her cheek; which forced Amelia to turn her head away further. Maybe she did want to run. Maybe she did want to get away from this place and pretend none of this was ever happening. And maybe she also wanted to run from the sick pleasure that numbed that pain. How that thick, wet tongue lapped at her clit like a summer treat. And how she had to bite her tongue to keep a whining moan from escaping. Amelia had tried to steel herself, yet how was she to steel herself from what she did not know?  
Ivan could practically feel her resolve starting to weaken, but he could tell it would take a lot more than this to break her.  
Blood dribbled down his fingers as they reached for the deepest parts of her. The roads of his fingertips rubbed against her walls and the back of her cervix, knowing each new feeling was a first for the witch. Fingers curling up, he gently rubbed circles up against the small spot located just behind her clit for extra stimulation. Ivan's mouth closed around her sensitive bud and began sucking on it like a piece of candy, face pressed close to her mound. He began to hum softly then, soft vibrations traveling up and down her sex but focusing more on her clit. The hand grasping at a thigh could feel it quivering in his hand, knowing the strain of wanting to move but can't. Pointed ears twitched at the soft sounds that were coming from her, drinking them in even though she was trying to muffle herself. That wouldn't do.  
Golden hairs stood on end as shivers shot up Amelia’s spine. The woman’s breasts were sucked and toyed with, causing nipples to stand erect under that devious wet tongue. Amelia winced at the new sensations inside her, claws seeming in search of something. Her stomach twisted up in knots, insides squirming as she felt that finger slide around easily, slick mixing in with the blood.  
How, how, how *how* was she getting turned on by this? *How* was the demon so skilled in pulling her triggers? *How* was she the one to wind up like this? *How* did this demon choose to claim her? Why did she have to have messed up in the first place?  
Amelia felt sick to her stomach glancing down at the demon obstructing her vision. Sky blues still burned in her irises, but they were fading.  
Suddenly, Amelia went jagged. Muscles tensed up. A thigh held open from clenching around the demon’s hand. Eyes were wide in shock as the demon’s nail brushed over that spot. Her head hung back, fear of letting the demon see how her mouth hung open seeping in with the snap of pleasure. Yet she felt a tentacle press up against the back of her head, forcing her to look up and letting the demon drink in the woman’s ecstasy. Eyelids were half mast and cheeks flushed. Yet she kept her lips locked, teeth digging in to keep her sounds from escaping.  
A smirk glossing over his lips, he pulled back and away from her glistening sex. Wiping the blood and pussy juice stained fingers over her thighs, the demon stood back up to his full height. Nimble fingers worked at his pants button as he circled around to stand beside her head. The tentacles raising her up until her face was leveled with his crotch.  
"While your stubbornness is attractive, I think its time to start moving things along, don't you think?" The flaps of his jeans open up to reveal his hair hard penis, hand wrapping around it to begin working it to full hardness. "Since you insist on keeping your mouth shut, you leave me no choice but to force it open."  
His smiles showed rows of sharp teeth as he looked down into her eyes, the violent violets flashing in the candle light.  
Thigh and stomach insides feeling slimy, Amelia tried to wriggle away from the impending demon. His shadow loomed over her bare form as he ensnared her further.  
“No, no, no, no! If you’re in such a rush, then just let me fucking GO!” Tentacles took advantage of her open mouth, a thick one stuffing it for a moment before a lithe one circled around the interior. Amelia gagged as the thick one pulled out from her throat, but found herself unable to close her mouth because of the other. Amelia tried to chomp and gnaw on the thin tentacle, but found it firm in its position.  
Dark sky blues looked up towards Ivan, light nearly faded in her eyes as the demon was undoing his pants. While her mind still protested every second of this ungodly experience, Amelia’s body weighed like lead in the demon’s grip.  
It was when Ivan revealed his size that Amelia’s eyes went wide. “Mmmmmnuh! Nuuuuuh!” The thought of that thing being shoved into her mouth stroke fear into her. The demon’s length was already large at its normal state, but the monster grew larger and larger with every stroke. There was no way that thing could fit! She’d suffocate and die! This demon was going to kill her with his dick and she was going to die!  
Tears pricked at the edges of Amelia’s vision, feeling the fat droplets roll down her cheeks.  
Goosebumps raised as the room’s temperature dropped a few degrees. Any lingering embers from the earlier explosion were put out as a figure barged in hurriedly.  
“Amelia, what happe—!” A new honey blonde appeared. Soft features told of the man’s relation to Amelia, the two nearly identical if he was not a man. Soft lavenders widened at the sight of his sister naked and bound by some dark entity. Matthieu was shocked silent for a moment—how did-? why..? Amelia’s fraught cries to him snapped Matthieu to noticing the tears streaming down his sister’s face. She had not summoned this thing on purpose. Or if she did, this was not what she wanted.  
Hope blossomed in the woman’s chest at her brother’s arrival. She was in such a delirious state that she could care less about her bare condition so much as she begged for help to get out of this wretched demon’s grasp.

Dragon? Elderich? Demon? Demon. Matthieu evaluated as he took a defensive stance. The room’s temperature dropped below freezing, walls and floor crystallizing so ice ate the black tendrils lurking around the room. Amelia yelped as the tentacles holding her turned frosty, yet Matt warned her to bear with it for the moment.  
Demon. Demon. Demon. What type of demon was this one? An incubus? If so, then why would Amelia be suffering instead of under the demon’s spell? He was covered too, all except the undone clasp and half hard erection standing out. Pride? Matt had read those demons enjoyed other’s suffering. And this incident fit the bill.  
“Let my sister go.” The wizard shifted to an attack stance, soft lavender hardening like ice in his eyes.  
"You're an annoyance. Interrupting our fun isn't very nice of you, child." Ivan's eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the new arrival. Only minimal interest sparked when he noted the similarities between his toy and the man, coming to the conclusion they were siblings. No matter.  
Fly still open, the demon turns his back to Amelia to fully face her brother. Smile gone. The ice-cased tendrils shudder before breaking free from their prison to swarm around Ivan, flickering in anticipation for battle.  
"This really is a poor mashup of spells, boy. I'm afraid your time has come to an untimely end, but at least your corpse could be put to to use later." Wicked smile returning, Ivan opened the palm of his hand, purple lightening dancing between his fingers before forming into a tightly compacted ball the size of his fist. Rearing his arm back, he threw it straight out toward Matthew aiming for his midsection. Black tendrils race forward as well and breaking through any and all ice barriers that formed to get into their way.  
Seeing Matthieu facing off the demon gave her a sense of resurgence, finding what embers of a fighting spirit she had and striking them back to blaze once again. She growled and fire fangs snapped the gag, body writhing in her constraints once again. With Matthieu here there was still hope! He’s smart and probably knows what what demon this is! And by hell would she sit around and wait to be saved either.

As the lighting charged, spears of ice shot at the demon, hoping to cause enough distraction to strike a mind spell. Spears shattering on impact and Matthieu’s eyes widening, he remembered all too late pride demons were immune to frigid magic. And, as the wizard’s body locked up, psychological spells would backlash. In a desperate attempt of protection while immobile, Matthieu struck up thick ice barriers, enough to stop a bullet. Yet thick black tendrils shattered them like illusions, black volt striking his heart. Lavenders darkened, body standing a long moment before dropping limp to the ground.

“NOOOOOOOO!” A wail seared into eardrums. Pupils shrunk in horror as Amelia watched her brother drop before her eyes. Her body stilled, eyes unable to unlock from staring at the black-stained skin of a thunderstruck corpse. But that wasn’t her brother. There wasn’t— he couldn’t—  
Small blues slowly turned back towards the looming demon, smug smirk all to apparent. And in that moment Amelia fucking snapped.  
“nO! NO DON’T TURN YOUR FUCKING BACK ON HIM, HE’S NOT DEAD! NOT DEAD, NO! He always pulls stupid mental game tricks!!! He’s not actually dead so you better watch your fucking back because he’ll fucking slit your god damn throat! That is if I don’t kILL YOU FIRST!” Her body sputtered with flames, inconsistent, uncontrollable, and searing, even burning.  
Tendrils tightening their hold, they lifted her up slightly higher into the air before bringing her down hard onto her back, a gust of air escaping her lungs from the harsh drop. A black limb tightened around her throat to prevent her from sucking in any more air, effectively cutting off any and all protests while she struggled to breathe. The fire that had been shifting around them quickly died down, snuffed out by lack of oxygen and Amelia's priority turning to trying to wiggle free. 

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? You two must have been so close." Eyes swiveled to look at the slumped body, lavender eyes blank and dead as they stared up at the burnt ceiling. "Poor thing," Ivan cooed in a condescending tone. "If only he hadn't tried to save you. Maybe I would have been added him to my collection. It's not everyday I get a matching set." The demon's gaze went back to Amelia, the black tendril around her neck loosing up enough for her to suck in a large gulp of air, the blue of her face warming back up with color. "But I believe we've put this off long enough.

Taking advantage of her gasping mouth, he grabbed her by the chin to keep her mouth open and guides his hard length inside. Fingers pinching at her chin hard in warning as he forced her to take all of him, almost daring her to try and bite him.  
Pinpoint dark blues focused on the demon with crazed intensity, anger seething as strangled gasps for air filled the room. The tendrils kept her quite still, absorbing the powerful thrashes, like a bull roped down. Amelia’s vision was red as a flaming sunset, nails attempting to claw at her bindings and teeth gnashing. Her blood was absolutely boiling, especially as the demon implied having wanted her brother in the same situation as her. LIKE HELL!  
She gasped, feeling the oxygen rush back to her head as her throat was released. For a moment her vision spun, head light and chin yanked.  
And then she felt it. Salty skin brushing over her tongue. The demon’s wide girth filling her mouth. She wanted to bite down, to injure the demon if only in some minor way just to spite him. Yet she found no power in her jaw, stretched too far.  
Involuntary tears swelled up in her eyes, pouring down her cheeks as the cock pressed to the back of her throat. She gagged. Ivan only stilled to make sure the human would not throw up on him, but as soon as she felt ready, he forced her to deepthroat him, lips finally brushing against sweet silver hairs.  
Fuck! Fuck! She choked, taking deep breaths through her nose as her body started to wrack in tears. This was it—this was how she would die. Next... next to Mattheiu’s corpse, strangled by the cock of the same demon that killed him. Why? Why her? Why like this?  
Keeping her head still, Ivan threw a leg over until his body was positioned right above her. Cock still stuffed deeply down he throat, he released her chin to instead thread his fingers threw the soft blonde locks of her hair. Grabbing a rough handful of it, the demon began to roughly thrust his shaft in and out of her mouth. Low grunts of pleasure escaped Ivan's lips as his eyes took in the tears dripping down her face and the way her lips stretched to thin slits around him. The tip of his length slams into the back of her throat with each forward motion of his hips, precum starting to drip heavily from his slit and coating the inside of her mouth.  
A husky laugh escapes,"Don't tell me you don't enjoy this a little bit. A strong willed woman like yourself must enjoy having a man use you as he pleases." A tongue darts out to lick his lips. "I'm going to make you enjoy sucking my cock. If not today, well, we'll have eternity won't." Another laugh burst forth as he pulls at her hair.  
The tendril around her neck leaves her completely at the point, moving behind Ivan and sneaking between her legs where her wet cunt is still on display. Ivan doesn't need to see the moment the thick appendage breaches her walls, Amelia's eyes closing shut tightly and muffled cries of protest raising in volume, causing vibrations to travel down his cock and make the demon moan out. "Yesssss," he hisses out.

Face being thoroughly fucked, Amelia tried her best to ignore the demon’s salty taste and musky smell. At least an incubus would have the curtesy of doping her with an aphrodisiac. While this fuckface left her in pain, cock slamming into her over and over, precum splattering and dribbling down her throat.  
The demon’s face was filtered through sea water tears as Amelia glared. She would never in a million years enjoy a heinous act such as this! All of the blood spit and pain throbbing in her chest, throat, and ass... There had been a moment before that Amelia nearly begged for the demon, but that pain was nothing but to her pride until now.  
Amelia’s eyes slammed shut as she let out a muffled protest to a tentacle slamming up her rear. It was rough and hard in its sporadic movements, pussy already stretched and ready to take Ivan in. Yet after the initial pain, Amelia started to notice the almost rhythmic movement, the force of the pussy tentacle shoving her face onto Ivan’s cock, and Ivan’s forceful thrust shoving the tentacle back down her entrance. It was efficient, even getting Amelia’s eyes to roll back in some unknown feeling, as if the demon had this down to a science.  
Unable to swallow properly, most of her salvia gathers and spilled put from the corners of her lips to drip down her chin. Looking at her stuffed mouth and the muffled noises coming out of her had his stomach tightening. The hands in her hair tightened thier grip, sharp nails scratching at her scalp as his hips bucked faster.  
"Yessss....yessss!" Jaw and gut clenching, his cock gave a hard twitch before spewing his seed down into her gullet and forcing her to swallow. His tail flickered wildly behind him and his wings trembled as the demon had his first orgasm of the night. Eyes struggling to stay open to watch as surprise colored Amelia's face, taking pleasure in it.  
Hands relaxing their grip, he pulled his hips back and exited her mouth. A thin trail of cum slowly leaking out from his slit covered her lips and dripped down her chin to mix in with her salvia. Pricking his thumb, a bead of blood formed on his skin before he swiped over her swollen lips to rub the cum/blood mixture into the skin and inside of her mouth. The tendril that had been inside her roughly pulled itself out, the black shiny with her juices as it lazily draped across her stomach.  
Amelia wanted to quiet herself through the ordeal to not let the demon enjoy her suffering and to attempt to ignore the entire event. Yet pain racked her body just so she could not keep quiet. She had endured plenty of flame before, but this was a fiery frigidity she had never known before, licking at her throat and stretching her insides. The way she was restrained also kept her from lashing out, merely a fuck toy to keep on the bring of climaxing, letting the demon use her delirious state to his advantage. His praising hisses in her ear added tears to her eyes before the demon tensed up. Cock froze before it exploded, salty taste coating her mouth. Blues were wide and blurred in shock, mouth hanging open as sticky substance dribbled down her chin to decorate the floor. Copper also rubbed itself into her taste buds, mouth being forced shut to swallow the demon’s bodily fluids.  
This wasn’t right, this wasn’t right.  
Was all Amelia could think, wincing at the sudden exit of the tentacle.  
The room was blurry between her tears as a familiar language was spoken aloud. Something—latin. something—demonic.  
Amelia turned her head towards Ivan, listening to lips cast a transformation spell. But on who—  
The pentagram candles turned violet before the markings underneath them started to glow. Watery eyes dried as the round pupils thinned to slits. Where the demon scratched into her skull, horns begun sprouting. Tan skin dried and peeled, the dead skin burning away to ashes. And those embers started to swirl upwards around her body as her blonde locks caught aflame.  
“Wh-what’s happening? Wh-what? Stop this! stOP THIS!” Amelia’s voice hissed, fange flashing and wrists flexing as tentacles released her to squirm on the ground. Her spine stretched, feeling a pop as a few extra vertebrae snapped in place. Where as her arms and legs seemed to elongate slightly and body grew in size. The fire in her hair glowed, five rays of light shining out in opposite directions. For a moment her light was blinding, eyes glowing in body arching in pain.  
Once the light died back down, Amelia was left panting on the floor, eyes shut and handlebar horns fully formed around fiery locks. She was left twitching and bare on the floor, skin soft and pristine by her soft torso before fading to a chalky black ash around her hands and feet, nails elongated.  
Ivan watched her body change, the flame seeming to consume her very being. Burning away everything that made her human and leaving a new demon in its fiery wake. She was a masterpiece. But he would have more time to fully explore her later. Now,...now she needed to feed.  
Confident she was too weak to even think of moving, Ivan moved over to the body of her former brother, the poor thing haven been forgotten while they were in the troughs of their mating. Well, maybe more like Ivan had temporarily forgotten. Strolling over to it, he grabbed Matthew by his hair and dragged him over to where Amelia still lied. Her eyes fluttering open and turning to look up at him. While her body had changed her eyes still remained that bright blue color, they seeming to pop brightly against her copper skin.  
"Hello, darling. You must be famished. I have something right here for you to snack on." He gave her a gentle smile, knowing she must be heavily disoriented from the pain of transforming. Squatting down next to her, Ivan dropped Matthew's body beside him. Taking hold of a hand, he began to snap the fingers off one by one before moving to the next hand. Picking up a forefinger, he held it up against her lips, coaxing her to open up her mouth to slip it inside.  
"Go ahead. Eat."  
Everything hurt. Skin still steamed and fairy hair crackled from the recent transformation. Worst of all her stomach churned, growling like a starved ceberus. Breathing shallow, Amelia barely had enough energy to lift open her eyes, much less perceive the world with any sense of focus. Everything was blurred, some figures moving above her before leaning in close.  
Something warm and wet pressed against her lips with instructions to eat. Her mouth parted to be fed food, finding it to boil and melt down her throat as she consumed. And another. And another. Her nose caught wind of a coppery whiff that matched the metallic taste on her tongue. But it was the pinch of mint-maple that whipped her hand to grab at the demon’s wrist and viciously chomped down the next finger, nearly taking Ivan’s too.  
Wide sky blues slitted, face above clearing up to a cheeky face decorated with a smug smile. Hair crackling, Amelia snarled and gnashed her teeth at Ivan, attempting to take a bite from his face.  
Ivan whipped his free hand around to grab the hand holding his wrist tightly, effecting snapping it. The loud crack sounded out in the room along with a cry of pain mixed with rage. His wrist now freed, he wrapped long fingers around her throat and forced her back down to the floor on her back. Throwing a leg over to straddle over her stomach to effectively pin her down, she thrashed underneath him violently. Broken wrist hanging uselessly at her side while her other grabbed and tore at his clothes, legs kicking out and hips bucking up to get him off. The sound of her howls cut off suddenly as he squeezed her windpipe closed.  
"Have you never heard the saying that you shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you?" He asked rhetorically, smug smile still in place as he looked down at her. She reminded him of a pet cat he had once. Feisty thing was hard to tame and wild, much like Amelia was acting. But like the cat she will learn in the end to behave.  
"You made me hurt you. I don't enjoy breaking my things, but you tried to bite me. That's a no no. Pets should know not to bite their masters." His tight grip on her throat stayed at he watched her uninjured hand claw at his to pry it free. Choked gurgles and spittle flying from her mouth as her need to breathe overwhelmed her need to hurt him.  
"I'm going to let go and you're going to eat," he told her, note in his voice meaning it be final. He let go and his eyes switched to the body next to them as her eager breathes filled up the quiet space. Taking the last couple of fingers, he quickly shoved them into her gasping mouth, she automatically consuming them before her mind came back onto focus. Her fiery body crackled beneath him, but Ivan paid it no mind. Knowing she now couldn't hurt him even if she was physically bigger than him now. Humming a cheerful tune to himself, he grabbed the fingerless arm and effectively ripped it out of its socket and off the body. Picking the clothing off and tossing it to the side.  
The newly formed demon kicked and clawed in a frenzy, even while pinned. Ash kicked up from the charred floor beneath them and spittle clumped at the edges of her mouth. Even as she choked, her stomach growled.  
It was only by food being shoved into her mouth did she calm for a moment. Staring blankly up at the ceiling, the demon melted and swallowed the meat, bones and all. She wasn’t watching at all where the blackened flesh came from. But she did snatch the arm from Ivan’s grasp to ravage it.  
Her sharpened canines sunk into flesh, searing the meat off the bone to swallow entire chunks. And Amelia couldn’t even look at herself as she ate out of that vile demon’s hands. Internally she felt like looking through a glass pane, seeing herself act like an animal, yet not feeling like it was her. Was she really a demon now? Did that mean she had died, soul trapped within this chained form?  
She did not know. Nor did her body care as it feasted on flesh, Ivan passing her the other arm to consume just as quickly. Finding the new demon figured out the difference between master and meat, Ivan cautiously let the demon up. There she managed to crawl on her hands and knees to tear at the human’s lower body, feasting until her stomach was sedated.  
Once the initial frenzy lulled, though, Amelia paused. Her mouth was blood soaked, extra chunks across her cheeks and dribbling down her chin as sky blues found dull lavender. Brother.  
Choked emotions came up, mouth opening, but no words able to fall out. A rush of sadness and anger fueled a rising inferno inside, fists clenching and fire erupting before immediately sputtering out. Amelia’s chest clenched. Eyes darted, silently asking Ivan what was going on—why did her magic stop. And fear trickled in as he explained.  
"You're bound to me now. Body and soul, including your magic. Not only can I cut you off, I can pull from your mana pools to fuel my own magic or even..." He opened up his hand to reveal a moderate sized flame sprung forth in his palm. The heat of the fire warming his hand. The ever present chill he associated with his being temporarily vanished. Even if he couldn't use any ice magic or have it affect him, Ivan has always been colder than most Pride Demons. A mystery most couldn't understand, but Ivan hardly questioned it anymore these days. This was his first time using fire magic of any sort and he was pleased at how warm it made him feel. A euphoric feeling.  
"You're mine now." He extinguished the flame and crouched next to her, eyes not leaving her face so he could watch as several emotions filtered through. Shock, horror, disgust, loathing, and serval others that Ivan couldn't hope to identify at this moment. In the end it was down to whether she would burst into tears or anger. Possibly both. But a crying demon was significantly easier to deal with than an angry one.  
"I was 28 when I was turned," Ivan began. The beginnings of his story falling from his lips with well practised ease. "It was the early 1930's if I remember correctly. The Soviet Union had been formed not too long before, and already I wasn't settling in well. Yes we had jobs, money, and a roof over our heads, but people were miserable. We had no individuality anymore. We all did the same thing day in and day out. There wasn't much room for other things, let alone have time to feel any sort of emotions that weren't relevant to work." Ivan sat himself down fully, legs stretched out in front of him and crossing at the ankles. Hands clasped firmly in his lap.  
"Unlike yourself, I wasn't born with magic. No one in my family had a magical bone in their body. But you don't need magic to summon something evil. Dangerous." His voice whispered out the last word, seeming to seep with quiet fear. "I found the book on accident. A building had burned down near our home, the woman living there having perished along with most of her possessions. I was set to help clean up and try to salvage anything deemed to be in good enough condition. It was lying where the kitchen used to be, untouched by the destruction around it. I thought it was a bible at first and briefly thought of it as a miracle. An act of God. I saw it as a sign. That maybe if bad things happen, some things always pull through. So I took it home. No one questioned me on why. They figured I was religious. I honestly can't remember if i really was or just looking for a way out of my mundane life."  
He turned his face away from her then, voice taking on a wistful quality.  
"Obviously it wasn't a bible. I quickly discovered it to be a magical grimoire and suddenly I had something exciting. Life wasn't boring anymore. While difficult to use any if the spells since I had no magic of my own, i was able to pull on ley lines nearby to make up for my lack. The rush of having something so powerful and natural flow through was amazing. I never felt more alive then when I used that little book." A sad smile touched his face, eyes turning to loo back at her. Knowing he had her undivided attention now. "But I was naive. A novice. A child in most eyes even if I was physically an adult. I summoned her on accident. I was trying to summon an a spirit of Wisdom, but instead I found Pride. The two are seemingly tied together or close enough it seems." He chucked lowly. "Before I could fully comprehend what had happened, she attacked. There was nothing I could do against her as she ravaged my body agaisnt my will. Bound and gagged, she used me as her toy for several before fully turning me then left me alone. I was naked, bloodied, and a newly made demon with no idea what had happening and why. All I could understand was the burning need to eat. That intense hunger that gnawed at my belly until it became uncomfortable. So I did what any animal did when faced with starvation. I went hunting."  
His eyes took on a glassy and far away look then. His gaze seeming to look through Amelia as he remembered.  
"I hadn't made it to the front door when Katsuya came home first. My sister," he clarified when Amelia gave him a confused look beofee turning into one of surprise. Her haze straying to her brother. "She took one look at me and knew she was in danger. I didn't give her a chance to run before pouncing on her. I remember slitting her throat so she wouldn't scream. As she choked on her own blood, I ate her. I sliced open her stomach and pulled out her innards and feasted. She died slowly and in agonizing pain. I don't remember much while I ate her alive. Almost felt like my vision was blurred the entire time. But I do remember after sitting there on the floor and starring off into space for about an hour. The ripped up remains of my oldest sibling laid before me unrecognizable. I think I cried as well for a little while before my hunger took over again. Inwas still hungry but now it wasn't am immediate. So when my youngest and last sibling came home, I took my time with her. I didn't feel anything as I snapped her neck to prevent her from raising the alarm then I dragged her body out into the wilderness of our backyard. Slowly consuming her as I walked away from my old life."  
His story ends on that final note, eyes taking on a misty quality as he finally focused on Amelia. His newest subordinate. "I killed your brother to spare you the pain of having to do it yourself. So you don't become like me. He died not knowing what you'd become. It was a mercy. He died quirky as well. The electric current that I sent to his heart was almost painless so he didn't suffer." A hand raised up to gently cup her face, gaze softening. "I take care of my own, Amelia."  
Amelia tried over and over to light her palms aflame as she once could. Yet every time she tried, she grew weary from exhaustion. Every stage of grief passed across Amelia’s face in that moment, eyes glazing over as she glanced towards the monologging demon.  
Siblings... She recognized her brother, turning to gaze at him. Her heart cried, but louder her stomach growled, yearning for more food. Her new master said he killed Matthew as a mercy. And as much as she wanted to call bullshit at the idea, the way her arms reached out and canines digging into soft bellies flesh, she was forced to take it as the truth. She was a demon—a violent, gruesome creature not above eating her own kin. She gouged into innards, hands becoming blood soaked as she listened to Ivan’s tale, almost tasting what Ivan had felt during his new transformation. It was... mouth watering.  
“Is it always like this?” She had to ask, almost saddened by her actions yet. Her cheeks flushed. Coarse fingers gently grazed her face, feeling the heat radiate from her skin.  
Her mouth fell open, a long while moaning out as she found out about her increased libido.  
"Only in the beginning. You're experiencing new sensations and feelings so it can be overwhelming at first, but it'll settle down within a weeks time." Knowing exactly what she was feeling, the hand caressing her face moved to gently glasp at her neck, pulling her gently forward as he moved closer to him.  
"Want me to help you feel better?" He asked softly. Eyes narrowing in lust for the upcoming sex he knew they were about to have. The strong metallic smell of blood was almost overwhelming around them, especially with her so close to his face. The sight didn't bother him, but rather excited Ivan. The blood covered most of her lower face and upper chest, hands stained with it from her digging into that stomach. She was a mess, but Ivan could feel himself hardening at the barbaric sign of her. He wanted to fuck her right now. To properly stretch her virgin pussy with his cock.  
He got a faint nod from her, her breathing seeming to turn breathless as he brought their mouths together. Tongue darting into her mouth and tasting her for the first time. The sweet metallic blood mixing in the spicy flavor that was all Amelia, Ivan's teeth pulled at her lips and scraped her tongue while his hands buried themselves into her fiery hair. The fire barely tickling his icy skin.  
*This was wrong.* The thought hung in Amelia’s mind. *This was all wrong.*  
Her temperature rose rapidly as their bodies drew closer. It sickened her that she even pondered the question of the demon’s help, tilting her head in inquiry only to have their lips press together. Her breath hitched at the sweet relief of cold skin cooling her own. That tendril-like tongue delved into her, stealing her breath as she pushed forward.  
Skin. She needed his skin. What felt like the warm glow of a sunburn started to melt into a burning itch. And it felt like only Ivan’s skin could scratch.  
She pulled away from the kiss, face twisted as her hands bunched up in the back of Ivan’s coat, “Are you doing this to me? It’s hot... It’s so unbearably hot...”  
Sky blues grew dark and lidded while begging for help. One of her hands even came down between them, fingers sliding between her folds to try and cool the rising heat.  
His tongue swiped out to wipe the smeared blood off his lips, they turning up into a smirk. "As easy it would be to blame me, this is simply your body adjusting to everything. The need to eat and fuck are at the forefront of most demons minds as our instincts try to take over. You learn to control it," he easily explained, a hand joining her between her legs to help ease the ache she was feeling. "And you're hot because you're literally fire. Being horny doesn't help." He chuckled. "But I'm here to help."  
What he didn't say was that her feelings were only made stronger by thier bond. The need to consummate their newly formed tie should be coursing through her, urging her to submit to her new master/lover.  
Fingers bypassed her slimmer ones as they teased at her clit, instead delving deep into her slick hole. The immense heat the surrounded his fingers was so hot. Ivan's body trembled in trepidation on what was to come, cock springing forth between them as his arousal finally became obvious. He kissed her again, gently this time before then trialing down to her neck, tongue lapping up at the blood stains as he made his way down. Her skin seeming to sizzle under his cool touch.  
Amelia only theoretically what the process was for transforming demons. Ivan’s words vaguely rung a bell from what she was taught in homeschool, but, even now it felt like a whole other life. Following that trail, though, she tried to hold on to what memories she recalled, eyes widening a bit as she gazed past Ivan. Matthew, Arthur, Francine, Gulchen, and her other family and friends were like strings she tried to thread together in her grasping hands. The more she thought the more her heart-rate quickened. And the more unbearable her pain became.  
Her eyes scrunched shut, head bowing into Ivan’s shoulder, pressing their chests together.  
“You’re here to help yourself and nothing more.” Amelia cynically spat, while still whining for his touch. Her cheeks flared up as cool fingers slipped inside her entrance like dry ice. She yelped initially, only to find her body grinding eagerly on the digits.  
“More... More, please...”  
"I'm not entirely selfish," he responded softy, fingers curling up inside her to reach and rub deeper.  
Placing open mother kissed along her collar bone, he had her lean back fat enough for him to reach her heaving breasts. Teeth scraping against the new and sensitive skin, Ivan maneuvered her onto her back, fingers keeping their rhythm and mouth latching onto a perk nipple. A thumb rubbed over her sensitive clit in slow and steady circles, hips buckling under his movements and letting Ivan let out a soft hum. His teeth pulled and tongue rolled over her swollen tit while his eyes gazed up to watch her face.  
"Gonna cum, hmm?" He asks after removing his mouth. His free hand coming up to knead at the soft flesh. "Or do you need my mouth on you pussy again~?" His tongue swipes over his lips then places a wet kiss between the valley of her tits.  
Amelia whined, shaking her head before biting back, "No, I think you are! You're making it worse!"  
Indeed, Ivan's skin was ice cold, but her body temperature rose, stomach tying up in knots. Her tits instantly perked from the chilling touch. It sent shivers down her spine where her hips rolled by itself. Fingers inside rubbed her just the right way, and she felt her body tightening up. Closer and closer, where the heat was just so unbearable that she begged Ivan "Please, lick me again! Like last time, but—" She bit her lip, horror striking her on what she was asking. Last time she was raped. She was still being—but now she begged for it? Nothing made any sense, but her body screaming and nails clawing at the back of Ivan's coat.  
But finally, she simply snarled in desperate need, "Please, for the love of God, fuck me!"  
Smirking in triumph, Ivan sat back on his legs and removed his fingers from her dripping sex, ignoring Amelia's cry of distress at loosing his digits. Taking hold of her hips, he pulled her up to where she was almost bent in half. Bottom resting on his chest and legs splayed and curved over her. Ivan got a close up view of her arousal, clit swollen and lips puffy and covered in slick. His mouth descended on her, tongue dipping into her entrance and nearly pulling out from the intense heat on the sensitive muscle. He knew she was hot but this was something else. Still, he kept his tongue firmly in place and pressed deeper to take in her taste, seemingly sweeter than she was before. His nose brushed her clit with each movement of his face, eyes closed as he concentrated. He began to hum softly to cause a slight vibration, tongue pulling out to glide over her lips and clit briefly before diving back in.  
Amelia’s fingers fumbled as Ivan shifted, not wanting to release him. But she had to make due with clawing at the ground instead. Whines and moans filled the air, Amelia unable to keep quiet through the ordeal. While she recalled the tongue flicking from what Ivan had done to her when human, the sensation was still foreign. Waves of pleasure rode up her body from her clit being rubbed and vibrations rubbing at her walls. She thrusted, but hands steeled their placement for the demon’s work. Yet it did not matter because one more tongue dive and Amelia screamed.  
Body tensed, hands fisting and toes stretching while her thighs squeezed Ivan’s head.  
“Oh FUCK! Ah!” She huffed, out of breath. That— How did the demon manage to make her cum like that? For just a moment, everything was okay—for a moment there was bliss.  
And Amelia was so caught up in her revelation that she did not notice her temperature dip, helping soothe the pain. But her temperature started to rise again soon after, breathlessly pushing Ivan for more. She wanted to ride the wave Ivan had started.  
Jaw aching slightly, he raised his head up and took a deep breath. Eyes fluttering open to gaze at the blissful look over Amelia's face. For the moment she was happy and content. But he could see the stirrings of lust affecting her as she began to wiggle in his grasp. Short tuffs of air coming past her lips. Within himself, his arousal had been steadily building. Cock now at full mast and pressing against her back as he kept her still in the bent position. Ivan was more than ready to begin, but first- He lowered her body flat to the floor, standing up then to begin pulling off his clothes.  
Cloak first. The long article of black clothing falling unceremoniously to the floor where his matching sweater, pants, and boots joined it. The only piece of clothing he had that had any sort of color was the pastel lavender scarf he kept loosely wrapped around his neck. The ends draping over his wide shoulders.  
A hand wraps around his length to give it a couple of slow pumps, clear precum oozing from the slit and smearing across the tip. His balls were heaving with his cum that was ready to be released having not tended to himself the past couple of hours.  
Settling back down between her legs, Ivan grasps her thighs to pull her lower body closer to him. Hard cock pressing against her slick heat and causing a hard shudder to course through him.  
"I want you." His voice is rough and husky, his lust for her evident. Hands glide up and down her thick thighs in soothing motions, hips rocking forward gently to rub his length against her slit to lube up. If he didn't have any sort of self control he would blow a load right here. But he kept a tight reign on himself. Nails scraping against soft skin.  
Amelia’s eyes were trained on Ivan’s movements like a starving hawk. With every article of clothing removed, her skin itched to touch him. She needed his cool embrace. Her own hands sliding over her body did nothing compared to feeling those hands grasp her hips and stroke her thighs. Amelia bit her lip while admiring the demon’s thick build, sturdy like an ox. Silver hairs decorated his chest and trailed down to frame a massive cock. What she had sucked on before must had only been a fraction of his size now.  
Moaning from the cool precum rubbing against her slit, Amelia’s back arched, cumming again. Seeing his size had the concubine grateful for her transformation at least accommodating for his girth. And what surprised the both of them is that Amelia shifted her own hips to stick Ivan’s tip in. And there she slowly rode it down to the base, walls accepting and squeezing Ivan’s length inside.  
The hands that had been gently rubbing at her thighs clenched tightly around them, nails digging into the soft skin. His gaze was solely focused on where thier bodies connected in the most intimate way possible. Ivan was a bit startled that she had taken initiative, but ultimately pleased she had. Her walls only gave a bit of resistance as he entered her, before relaxing and accepting the entirety of his length. The tip of his cock pressed firmly against her cervix and forcing her steady downward motions to stop. Regardless of the fact she had been stretched and she was soaked properly, it was still a tight fit around him, causing the demon to gasp out breathlessly between that and the intense heat. The nails that dug into her thighs pierced skin and small droplets of blood began to drip down.  
"You're trying to kill me," he let out a breathless laugh. Eyes rising to settle back onto her face and hands tightening to keep her still. "Oh, you're going to be my new favorite~"  
His hands let go of her thighs to instead wrap around her middle, body lying flat against hers with his face pressed into her cleavage. Letting out a happy hum, Ivan drew his hips back, her walls clinging tightly to him as if they wanted him to stay, until only his tio remained inside. Thrusting forward, he reentered swiftly and hard, rocking her body against the concrete floor while her cries of pleasure pierced his ears. Thie body temperatures clashed from how close they were and was causing an electrical feeling between them. His breath hitched with each reentry and eyes closed as he enjoyed the way she hugged around him, feeling her hands claw at his back and hair and alternating between grabbing at his horns.  
Amelia winced as nails drew blood. Yet it was such a small puncture compared to her heat, rolling over her like waves.  
“Watch me be your favorite as I burn your dick off.” Amelia bit back to his remark. Yet that look—that need—that lust in his eyes. Like she was his newest, most interesting plaything he couldn’t wait to break. It seemed like anything this vile demon did to her turned her on. There was an internal conflict of loath and lust, but as she wanted to fuck like two wildebeests in the wild, it was easy to say lust was winning.  
The concubine’s back arched as sky blues rolled back. With every thrust, Amelia moaned like a wonton whore and hair flared up and popped like fireworks.  
Ivan skin... god Ivan’s cool skin was ravishing, addicting to her heat emitting skin, like taking an ice bath with first degree burns. She needed him. To hold her. To fill her. To smooth her pain while offering her pleasure. Yet also be the source of her pain. Her claws dug into his back, holding her to him as he thrusted in and out. Hanging balls slapped against skin as breasts bounced by Ivan’s head. A hand yanked at Ivan’s horn, shoving his face into her chest. And in this first time of such intimacy, Amelia wanted to be ravaged.  
Sharp teeth nipped and bite at her at her swaying breasts while his hips pounded furiously against her. The sounds of thier bodies slapping and Amelia's pleasured cried filled his ears. They seeming to almost echo in the surrounding area. Her long nails raked down his back, causing him to arch up and hips stutter in thier response as sharp pain/pleasure went straight to his groin.  
"Fucccck yeahhhh~" His muffled moan came out low, voice seeming to become deeper as his lust took over.  
The tightening of his balls and increase in pressure in his lower belly signaled his end, but he wasn't ready just yet. Coming to an abrupt stop, he pulled out of her comforting heat to lay his throbbing cock against her thigh. Heaving breathes coming from him with low whines mixed in with Amelia's own, her protest loud.  
"I'm not finished with you yet."  
Pulling away from her embrace, grasping fingers reaching for him. Ivan quickly flipped her over onto her stomach, hands taking hold of her hips.  
"Hands and knees. Quickly!" A hand rears back to slap at her bottom hard, the sound ringing loud. Black tendrils move forth to swirl around them threateningly, a few reaching out to wrap around her breasts and tease her nipples.  
"Come on, Amelia~," he cooed softly, a slick finger rubbing at the crack between her ass cheeks before slipping inside her forbidden entrance. "I'm gonna put a tentacle in your ass if you don't hurry it up. Unless you're into that~" his smirk widen as he pressed it into the knuckle, cock head rubbing against her swollen clit.  
Red indentions were left on Amelia’s breasts where Ivan stopped nipping. It felt like just a little rough housing if she wasn’t being pounded into like a sledgehammer. Yet she couldn’t bear it when Ivan slid out, gasping and grasping his horn to hold him close—her own sign of dominance. But it was swiftly broken with a grip to her wrist and a yank before she was flipped.  
Sharp sting sent a shock of pleasure from her ass. And in her new position Amelia buried her face in her forearms as her ass presented itself, legs spreading to open her lips wide just for him. Slick dribbled out like hot honey mixed with Ivan’s precum to dribbled down her thigh. The finger hitting into her ass, though, had the poor girl squirming, hips trying to wriggle away while also rubbing up against his cock.  
“Please, I need you back inside me, please.” She begged while hiding her face. To succumb to the demon that forced her to this new life. This new life as a mere concubine to this pride demon, who was sure eating every moment of her embarrassment up. To be delusional and needy for his thick, throbbing cock for some semblance of peace within the burning pain.  
"I can't hear you with your face hidden~"  
Pulling his finger from her ass, he reached out to grab at her handlebar horns to yank her head up and back, pressing his cock head against her dripping opening.  
"Speak louder for Master, hm? I can't do anything if you don't speak properly." His free hand rubbed up and down her back. Nails scratched at her skin as he teased her entrance. "Such a pretty thing you are. Hot and wanting." The hand holding her horn jerks her head back as he leaned in close to nibble at her. "Your pussy feels amazing wrapped around my cock and I know you love having it inside you. All you need to do is tell me. Don't you want that?" Ivan presses his hips forward so the head passes through before stilling, nails digging into her waist. "Want me to fill up your cunt with my cum, hear you screaming out for me?" His breath tickles her ear as it twitches while he speaks, voice low and eyes half-lidded. "Beg for me, Amelia."  
“Yes you can. You can hear me just fi—INE, AUGH” The demoness’ head was forcefully yanked back, nails clawing at the concrete. Her back was forced to arch in this doggie style position with her head held up. She felt like a horse about to be mounted and ridden, reigns keeping her in check. Amelia huffed at the intimate whispers, brushing them off as nothing. Yet her blood boiled at his words, mocking the state he put her in. How dare he—that sick bastard.  
“Fuck you.” She spat back, barely able to restrain the moan that followed. His head teased her. Her body screamed, scorching her nerves except where she was graced with his touch. And oh, to have him inside her, to fill her up with his cock and feel cool again.  
“Stick it in. Please, I need your cock.” Was the blunt way it came out, followed by groaning and moaning as she further begged with every agonizing second, “Yes, oh yes, fill me up and fuck me. Ivan, oh, Ivan.”  
A smile full of sharp teeth, both hands grasped her horns as he drove his hips hips forward. Cock sheathed back inside her and reaching further. Using her horns as an anchor, Ivan picked up back his fast and hard pace. Their bodies slapping fiercely together in pandemonium. Her piercing cries rang out around him before becoming muffled as a tentacle shoved it's way into her mouth, filling the orifice. His tail wrapped it's way around one of her thighs, the thin tip swaying between her legs then moving to press against her devil's doorbell, her walls tightening and squeezing around him.  
"You like that, huh?" He grunted out, a hand releasing a horn to come back and slap at her ass again, a choked off scream coming from her. "Like the way I play with your clit? Your pussy is clinging to my cock like a lifeline, squeezing like it doesn't want to let go." A growl of pleasure rips through him then as her walls rub at him at just the right way, that familiar intense feeling coming up in his balls and stomach. "I'm gonna fill your pussy up with cum until your womb bursts with my seed. You're gonna take it and you're gonna like it!"

All of Amelia’s cried and moans were suddenly cut off with a surprise visitor shoving into her mouth. At first the concubine tried to bite down, to chomp the tentacle’s tip off. And she was able to squeeze harder than when she was human, probably mildly harming the thing before it shoved in further. The pain of her jaw stretching was nothing compared to the pleasure of her pussy getting it’s just deserts. So horny, Amelia’s arms reached out to actually embrace the tentacle. It’s cool form felt so relieving against her skin and she was jovial to feel other tentacles joining in to slide over and caress her body—they certainly softened the grovel too. What tentacle she tried to bite off earlier, Amelia now sucked off like a cock, rubbing her tongue along its underside and bobbing her head like a good girl.  
The sting of another ass slap sent shivers up Amelia’s spine, walls tightening as Ivan slid in that moment. Over and over again he thrusted into her, making her cum once or twice in the process and riding those blissful waves when they came.  
Sky blues barely registered any of Ivan’s words, but some recognition hit when Ivan mentioned cumming inside her. As a virgin, Amelia had never had sex before, much less the feeling of being cummed inside. But in her list-laden mind, she grinned like a tentacle slut and eagerly awaited it.  
Encouraged by her enthusiasm, he released her horns to settle his hands right above her hips. Thumbs fitting perfectly in the dimples of her back as he gripped hard and moved his hips at an inhuman speed. His powerful thrusts rocked her body even with her wrapped up in the inky black tentacles, the one in her mouth shoving deep down her throat and into her stomach with each forward motion. If she were still human her pelvis and hips would surely be broken at this point, and the tentical in her mouth would have punctured anything vital, killing her slowly and painfully. Thankfully, her new body was tougher and more suited to mating with demons. Even still, Ivan was vaguely aware he was bruising her cervix with how hard his cock was slamming into it, but he wasn't worried.  
Nails digging into her skin once again, Ivan slammed against her one last time as his orgasm finally took over. Letting loose a loud roar, his seed spilled forth from his cock and swam inside her womb. Hands keeping her firmly in place, his body leant over hers as his whole form trembled. Eyes closed as the euphoric feeling washed over him. Without having to look, he could feel his cum spilling out around the edges to drip down both of their thighs and puddle onto the concrete.  
They stayed like that for a full minute, Ivan slowly coming down from his high and regaining his breath. All of the tentacles withdrew from Amelia to sculk back in the shadows and awaited further orders from their master. Loosening his grip on her hips, he pulled out of her and watched as a flood of semen spilled out onto the floor like a mini geyser.  
Amelia screamed around the tentacle. Her eyes went wide and body stiffened again at the feeling of that thick cock pulsing inside her. Heavy balls twitched against her backside as cum poured up inside her. Her tight walls stretched with the white liquid, leaking to dribble out. Amelia’s back arched as the feeling sent shivers up her spine, moaning and squirming in the tentacles like a harlot.  
But then there was emptiness. Ivan removed himself and the cum rushed out with him. The tentacles slid away, leaving Amelia bare, out in the open again. Her throat was sore as she whined, turning her body around to stare up at the tall demon.  
Amelia opened her lips to spit out a rude remark, but found only one word came out, “Master...”  
“Master, master, master, master!” To which Amelia crawled over, arm wrapping around the demon’s waist as the other thumbed the cum off his thigh.  
Ivan let out a low laugh as he gently stroked her fiery locks, a pleased smile on his face.  
"Good. You've finally come around," he purred out, before rising to his feet. "Come now, Amelia. We should be getting back home soon. Need to introduce you to your new family and get you settled in."  
With a snap of his fingers his clothing sprang up from the floor to clothe himself once again. Amelia's own clothing was reduced to charred ashes, but she didn't need them anyway. Soaring a glance at the half eaten corpse, he threw a hand out toward it. A summoning circle appeared directly beneath it, glowing brightly for a fee seconds before disappearing with the body.  
"You can finish that later. No good to waste food, my dear." He held the same hand out toward her, smile still in placed. "Time to go."  
Amelia hummed in acknowledgement, eyes watching the corpse teleport away, presumably to Ivan’s dinner table for later tonight. The thought had her drooling.  
And with the extended hand, she embraced her master’s offer, palm sliding into his. She stood on shaky legs, sore from their exploits, but nevertheless pleased. The demoness leaned into Ivan, tilting her head down to nose his neck. Followed by kisses and caresses, a new summoning circle appeared below them before the two glowed brightly and vanished, never to be seen there again.


End file.
